1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to the transmission of information and is especially concerned with transmission of message units having high information content.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous systems for the transmission of information have been proposed. For example the prior art provides numerous transmission systems such as those operating on a combined multiamplitude/multiphase signaling scheme like QAM which transmits multi-symbols having multi-bit equivalent information contents. However, such systems are often complicated and in practice transmission errors may be caused by noise, phase jitter and timing problems which sets a limit to the number of QAM states in a QAM constellation for a practical system. See, for example, p. 231 of the book entitled "INFORMATION TRASMISSION, MODULATION, AND NOISE", by Mischa Schwartz, published by McGraw-Hill, Inc.